SuJu Inside Stories :: DongHae's Other Side
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: /Appa, kalau aku bisa berharap, aku ingin appa datang ke konserku walau hanya sekali… Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan airmataku agar nggak keluar lagi/ -Donghae- Tentang perjuangan Lee Donghae menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, mind to read n reviews?


**Title** : DongHae's Other Side

**Author** : DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Family, Friendship

**Length** : Drabble

**Main Cast** : Donghae, Leeteuk

**Other Casts** : Super Junior

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**ENJOY ^^ !**

* * *

**DongHae's Other Side**

* * *

***donghae pov***

19 Februari 2011

Hatiku terasa hangat saat melangkah di atas pasir-pasir putih ini. Jejak kakiku terpajang di setiap jalan yang ku lalui. Berjalan di atas pasir pantai tanpa alas kaki, entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman...

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai, sesekali buih ombak menyentuh jemari kakiku. Hangat... Air laut selalu terasa hangat bagiku, sama sekali nggak terasa dingin. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya di relung paru-paruku, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku melihat sebuah batu karang yang besar, aku berjalan menuju batu karang itu. Mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin, ku luruskan kedua kakiku, merilekskan otot-otot kaki yang setiap hari ku paksa untuk dance walaupun capek. Kemarin malam Super Show 3 Japan berakhir. Dan kami diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat di Jepang sampai nanti siang. Mungkin aku bangun terlalu pagi, matahari bahkan masih sembunyi-sembunyi di ujung timur. Tapi saat ini aku sudah berada di pantai. Insting ini, mendengar suara deburan ombak membuatku refleks bangun pagi. Selama 13 tahun tinggal di pinggir pantai membuatku seperti mempunyai ikatan batin dengan pantai. Haha...

Hmmmm... Aku tersenyum memandang matahari yang sedang terbit dari ujung laut itu. Semburat sinar jingganya menghias ujung langit. Warnanya terpancar di laut, berkilauan, indah... angin pantai di pagi hari menerpa helai rambutku. Aku menikmatinya... Ku tumpukan lenganku ke belakang, sambil tetap melihat burung-burung camar yang mulai beterbangan, menghias langit.

Suasana pantai benar-benar damai. Tenang, hangat... Seperti senyuman Appa. Pantai... Mengingatkanku dengan Mokpo, Umma, Saengku yang cantik, dan tentu saja... Appa yang kini sudah bahagia di surga sana. Appa... Ku rasakan mataku memanas, setitik air mata menetes di pipi.

Dulu sewaktu kecil, aku bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang atlet. Hanya atletlah yang ku inginkan saat itu. Tapi, kata-katanya mengubah hidupku. Menjadikanku seorang DongHae Super Junior.

***flashback saat umur Donghae masih 12 tahun***

Aku melihat sebuah acara TV dan memperhatikan banyak hyung yang sedang menari. Aku tersenyum kagum melihat mereka. Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku dan kakiku mulai menirukan gerakan dance mereka. Uwooooww, ini asyik! Kataku girang di dalam hati.

"Appa pulang, Donghae!"

Karena keasyikan melihat dance di TV aku nggak mendengar suara Appa yang baru saja datang dari berlayar. Ya... Appaku adalah seorang nelayan di Mokpo. Terkadang aku juga sering ikut mencari ikan bersama Appaku. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat menyukai laut. Laut yang indah, biru dan bersih... Aku senang Appa memberiku nama 'DongHae'. Nama yang sangat bagus, artinya 'Laut Timur' tempat aku lahir.

Aku merasakan kepalaku di usap lembut, ku hentikan danceku dan mendangakkan kepalaku. Terlihat senyum Appa yang tulus dan penuh cinta. "Appa? Sudah pulang?" Aku melihat bungkusan di tangan kanan Appa. "Itu apa Appa? Ikan ya? Asyiiikk!" teriakku girang sambil memeluk Appa.

"Ne, tadi Appa dapat ikan banyak. Jadi sebagian bisa dibawa pulang," kata Appa dengan senyum khasnya. "Kau tadi sedang apa? Dance?" Appa masih terus mengusap rambutku.

Aku mengangguk dengan polos. "Iya Appa. Lihat deh, hyung itu dance-nya keren sekali!" aku menunjuk namja di TV tadi. Appa kembali tersenyum.

"Jadilah seorang penyanyi, Hae ah..."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Nggak Ayah. Hae pengen jadi seorang atlet," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Appa hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk memberikan ikan tadi pada Umma.

***end of flashback***

Pikiranku melayang, mengenang seluruh kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Appa... Tau kah kau? Walaupun saat itu aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sebenarnya aku memikirkan kata-kata Appa. Aku ingin membahagiakan Appa. Kalau menjadi penyanyi adalah jalanku untuk membahagiakan Appa, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkannya...

Di akhir tahun ajaran di tingkat 7 ku, saat aku sedang berjalan pulang... Aku melihat sebuah iklan kecil dalam sebuah album di sebuah etalase toko. Aku mendekatinya dan membacanya. "Berlaku untuk sebuah audisi pencarian bakat." Kata-kata itu tertulis di iklan kecil tadi. Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari pulang.

Aku menemukan Appa sedang duduk di teras sambil membaca koran. Aku mendekatinya dan berkata, 'Appa.. Aku ingin mencoba sebuah audisi pencarian bakat.'

Appa menurunkan korannya dan menatapku dengan lekat. 'Ya, pergilah Nak.' Senyum khasnya mengembang lalu Appa menyelipkan beberapa uang ke dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku membalas senyum Appa dan berlari ke tempat audisi.

Setelah menunjukkan danceku, aku agak ragu. Apa aku bisa lolos audisi? Aku takut kalau aku gagal dan mengecewakan Appa... Dan saat pengumuman, tubuhku seperti melayang ketika ku dengar namaku di sebut oleh MC. Ya.. beruntungnya aku lolos audisi. Dan sejak saat itu pun aku pindah dari Mokpo ke Seoul. Meninggalkan kampung halamanku, berangkat ke kota besar yang sama sekali belum pernah ku kunjungi. Membawa harapan besar Appa untuk menjadi penyanyi. 'Appa aku janji aku akan segera muncul TV!' janjiku saat aku naik ke dalam bis yang akan membawaku ke Seoul. Masih teringat jelas di memoriku wajah Umma dan Saengku yang menangis karena kepergianku. Dan senyum Appa yang menguatkanku, seakan bilang 'Hae ah, percayalah kalau kau mampu!'

Aku tiba di Seoul, tempat yang asing bagiku. Ya, karena aku berasal dari daerah yang lumayan terpencil. Tapi hal itu tak membuatku takut dan malu, karena aku ingin mewujudkan harapan Appa. Karena aku ingin membahagiakan Appa.

Enam tahun harus menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment membuat hariku terasa padat dan sibuk. Latihan dance, memperbaiki kualitas vokal, hanya itu setiap hari yang kamu lakukan sebagai trainee. Kadang aku merasa kesepian, saat merasa sepi aku selalu curhat dengan Badda, anjing mungil kesayanganku. Aku memang penyayang hewan, khususnya anjing, menurutku anjing itu setia pada majikannya. Terbukti juga pada Badda, dia selalu menyalak riang kalau aku membelai kepalanya. Hehe... Aku tahu, sangat tahu malah... Menjadi trainee di sini bukan menjamin untuk di debut menjadi artis. Bisa saja kita nggak di debut karena di anggap nggak mampu atau nggak mempunyai talenta. Aku sempat ingin menyerah ketika tahun ke 3 ku menjalani trainee. Tapi setiap melihat foto Appa, aku teringat kata-kata Appa yang memberikan dukungan penuh untukku. Bahkan membaca sms Appa yang dikirimkan ke nomor Leeteuk hyung membuatku merasa Appa benar-benar ada di sampingku. Memang sewaktu awal trainee aku belum sanggup membeli handphone, jadi aku dan keluargaku hanya berhubungan melalui handphone Leeteuk hyung.

Akhirnya, tahun 2005 aku bersama ke 11 trainee lain di putuskan untuk debut sebagai vokal grup dengan nama 'Super Junior 05' Appa... Taukah kau betapa bahagianya aku? Karena aku akhirnya bisa mewujudkan harapan Appa. Karena usahaku nggak sia-sia, aku ingin menjadi anak kebanggaan Appa...

Appa... Selama enam tahun trainee, membuatku nggak bisa pulang ke Mokpo. Berjauhan dengan Appa membuatku merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tapi Appa... jangan khawatir, aku mempunyai banyak hyung dan dongsaeng di Super Junior. Mereka semua baik-baik padaku, ku harap Appa juga baik-baik di Mokpo. Aku janji, ketika aku sudah mendapatkan honor pertamaku aku akan segera memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Mokpo dan bertemu denganmu Appa. Aku akan memberikan uang pertamaku ini untuk Appa! Appa, tunggu DongHae ya!

Tahun 2006... Hari ini aku mendapatkan honorku Appa. Aku segera meminta izin pada Leeteuk hyung dan manager untuk pulang menjenguk kalian di Mokpo. Aku menggenggam erat honorku sambil tersenyum dalam perjalananku ke Mokpo. Appa aku segera pulang!

*flashback*

Aku tiba di Mokpo, suara ombak memenuhi telingaku. Suasana tenang terasa menyentuh pikiranku, angin pantai yang kurindukan kini berhembus di tengukku. Aku rindu, aku merindukan Mokpo... Aku berlari menuju rumahku. Aku langsung masuk melalui pintu pagar yang nggak terkunci, aku ingin mengejutkan keluargaku. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat mereka di depan pintu. Tapi, langkahku terhenti melihat sebuah karangan bunga di pintu masuk, hatiku bertanya-tanya. Apa ini? Siapa? Refleks segera aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ruang tamu sepi, lengang, nggak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis dari ruang keluarga, aku berlari menuju suara itu. Ku temukan Umma bersimpuh sambil menangis. Adik perempuanku memeluk Umma dari belakang, berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka membelakangiku, jadi mungkin mereka belum sadar aku pulang. Aku melihat foto yang sedang diratapi oleh Umma, foto itu... Appa... Amplop berisi honor yang ku pegang sejak tadi jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan suara dan membuat saengku menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oppa?" katanya dengan wajah sembab. Umma menoleh, melihatku. Sinar matanya sendu. Dia menangis, tapi nggak mengeluarkan airmata. Mungkin airmatanya udah nggak bisa keluar karena udah lama menangis. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri, tapi airmataku mengalir deras. Aku ingin berteriak, memanggil Appa, tapi suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, nggak mampu keluar...

"Hae ah..." kata Umma lirih.

Dengan gemetar aku berjalan menuju tempat Umma bersimpuh. Ku ambil foto Appa yang terhias sebuah rangkaian bunga yang masih wangi. "Apa maksudnya ini Umma?" kataku dengan nada tercekat. Airmataku kini sudah nggak tertahankan lagi. "Apa ini saeng? Katakan! Jangan diam saja!" teriakku sambil mengacungkan foto Appa pada adikku. Dia semakin menangis karena perlakuanku.

"Umma! Katakan Umma!" bentakku pada Umma. Aku benar-benar khilaf hingga membentak Ummaku.

"Appa sudah meninggal Donghae," Umma merengkuh tubuhku. Memelukku dengan erat. "Appa meninggal kemarin di rumah sakit, Appa... mengidap kanker..." kata Umma lirih.

Aku nggak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku menangis di pelukan Umma. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku bukan anak yang baik! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa aku bisa membanggakannya? Apa aku membahagiakan Appa? Apa Appa bangga mempunyai anak sepertiku? Apa Appa bangga dengan **anak yang nggak bisa menjaga orang tuanya?** Untuk apa aku di Super Junior? Apa untungnya aku berada di Super Junior, hah? Seharusnya aku tetap di Mokpo dan menjaga Appaku! Seharusnya aku nggak pergi ke Seoul ! Kalau aku bukan anggota Super Junior, mungkin Appa masih hidup...

Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat itu, aku merasa kematian Appa adalah kesalahanku. Aku merasa telah gagal untuk mewujudkan cita-cita Appa. Setelah tenang aku menelpon Leeteuk hyung, memberitahunya karena aku belum bisa pulang besok. Leeteuk hyung yang menyadari perubahan suaraku mendesakku untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Appa meninggal," ucapku lirih.

"Hae? Jinjayo? Tunggu kami Hae! Kami akan menyusulmu!" teriak Leeteuk hyung. Ketika aku hendak melarangnya untuk kemari, sambungan telepon sudah dimatikan. Tiga jam kemudian ku dengar suara mobil yang di parkir di depan rumahku. Dan mereka, ke 11 member lain masuk ke dalam rumah, menguatkanku... Aku menangis, entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat cengeng saat ini.

Ku lihat semua teman-teman Super Junior, dan menyadari kalau nggak ada Heechul hyung. Dia nggak datangkah? "Heechul hyung nggak datang?" tanyaku.

"Dia akan datang Hae. Sekarang dia sedang di Youngstreet, tapi pasti nanti dia menyusul," kata KangIn hyung.

Leeteuk hyung mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamar. Ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting katanya. Aku dongkol, lebih penting mana dengan Appaku?

"Seandainya... Aku bukan anggota Super Junior dan tetap tinggal disini, mungkin Appa nggak akan meninggal!" teriakku pada Leeteuk hyung. Aku nggak bisa menahan emosiku. "Kalaupun aku ini anggota Super Junior, seandainya... hari penerimaan honor itu kemarin..." airmataku meleleh lagi. "Appa pasti masih bisa diselamatkan..." kataku sambil meninju lantai.

"BODOH!" Leeteuk hyung menepis tanganku. "Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Dia membentakku? Dia masih membentakku padahal aku sedang berduka? "Alasanku untuk menjadi penyanyi adalah untuk mewujudkan keinginan Appa. Kalau Appa sudah meninggal, untuk apa aku menjadi penyanyi? Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior!" aku bangkit dari dudukku. Leeteuk hyung juga bangkit dari duduknya.

Plaaaakkk! Dia menampar pipiku. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah? Kau nggak tau kalau aku ini leader? Kau nggak tau tanggung jawab seorang leader? Leader harus menjaga keutuhan grup!"

"Kita dipertemukan hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan kan? Sekarang, aku udah nggak menginginkan pekerjaan ini," kataku dingin.

"DongHae! Hilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu! Apa kau hanya menganggapku rekan kerja di Super Junior? Apa kau tidak menganggap Super Junior adalah keluargamu?"

Aku tetap terdiam, tanganku mengepal. Keputusanku untuk keluar dari Super Junior memang sudah bulat.

"Walaupun Appa sudah nggak ada, tapi KEINGINAN Appa untuk melihatmu menyanyi tentu masih ada! Dia pasti melihatmu dari surga!"

Aku mendangakkan kepalaku, menatap Leeteuk hyung. Ya, dia benar... Appa bisa melihatku dari surga.

"Dan satu lagi Hae, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat orangtua seluruh member di undang untuk merayakan debut SuJu... Appamu telah bicara padaku... Kau nggak tau kan kalau aku dan Appamu sempat keluar dorm dan membicarakan sesuatu? Appa menyalakan rokoknya, menghembuskan asap rokok dengan berat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, seperti menyimpan beban. Ku tanya 'Appa, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?' Appa tersenyum, beliau menggenggam erat tanganku dan berkata, 'Aku aku sangat berterimakasih padamu' Aku yang bingung karena melihat Appa menangis hanya bisa mengangguk dan menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya. 'Donghae-ku... aku mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga Donghae.' Aku nggak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Aku memang punya kewajiban untuk menjaga semua dongsaengku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang menjanggal hatiku saat Appa mengucapkan hal itu. Lalu Appa meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam dorm setelah berkata, 'Leeteuk, seorang malaikat, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Donghae di sampingnya. Dan tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Donghae ya? Terimakasih.' Kau nggak tau kan betapa aku menyimpan beban berat sekarang, aku merasa serba salah padamu! Kalau aku mengatakan padamu tentang hal itu, mungkin kita bisa mencari tau alasan kenapa Appa memintaku untuk menjagamu!"

Aku menatap Leeteuk hyung. Matanya memancarkan sebuah penyesalan yang besar. Benarkah Appa bilang seperti itu pada Leeteuk hyung? Appa... mianhae... Leeteuk hyung menangis, aku segera memeluknya. Menepuk bahunya...

"Mianhae Donghae ah, aku bukan hyung yang baik..."

"Aniyo hyung, kau hyung terbaik yang ku punya," kataku lirih.

"Meninggal adalah takdir Tuhan, biarpun kau bukanlah anggota Super Junior, Appa pasti akan meninggal juga kan? Tetaplah menjadi Super Junior, menyanyilah di atas panggung dengan kami. Buatlah Appa-mu bangga karena kau bisa mewujudkan keinginannya. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Hae..."

Aku mengangguk. Jeongmal gomawo Leeteuk hyung. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, KiBum masuk di sertai member lain. "Leeteuk hyung,,, Heechul hyung mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kemari... Dia sekarang sudah di rumah sakit!"

DEG! Heechul hyung kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya kemari? Apa ini salahku?

"Aaa... Apaa?" Leeteuk hyung terlihat sangat terguncang. "Aku akan menyusulnya." Leeteuk hyung menyeruak di kerumunan anggota SuJu yang lain dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Apa kau mau menyusulnya sendirian? Kau anggap kami apa kalau begitu?" kata KangIn hyung. Leeteuk hyung berhenti dan menatapku.

"Baiklah, sebagian ikut aku ke Seoul, sebagian tetap disini untuk menjaga Donghae." Leeteuk hyung berkata pada kami semua. Kemudian dia menatapku. "Tetaplah disini Hae, besok aku akan menjemputmu kemari."

Leeteuk hyung, Hankyung hyung, KangIn hyung, Shindong Hyung, Siwon, dan Kibum berangkat ke Seoul. Kini tinggal aku, Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang terdiam.

"Apa Heechul hyung baik-baik saja? Dia nggak terluka parah kan?" tanya Ryeowook penuh khawatir.

"Semoga..." jawab Yesung hyung. Aku merasa canggung berada di sini. Aku takut mereka menyalahkanku atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Heechul hyung. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana Hae?" ku dengar suara Sungmin hyung, tapi aku nggak menjawabnya. Aku masih merasa terguncang karena kematian Appa dan kecelakaan Heechul hyung.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pantai. Terkena angin pantai membuat hatiku sedikit tenang. Walau ini sudah larut malam, keindahan pantai masih bisa ku lihat. Aku duduk memeluk lututku. Ku tutup mataku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Appa... Apakah kau melihat saat Super Junior memenangkan award pertamanya, ucapan terimakasihku yang pertama ku ucapkan untuk siapa? Untuk Appa... Aku menangis karena terharu dan teringat pada Appa yang sedang sakit di rumah. Aku bilang, 'Appa, sehatlah...!' sambil mengacungkan piala penghargaan itu. Tapi Appa, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Kau nggak ingin melihat aksiku di panggung?"

Aku mengukir nama Appa di atas pasir. Sejenak kemudian ombak berdebur menghapus nama Appa yang ku ukir. "Appa walaupun kini kau berada di surga, tapi kau selalu ada di hatiku.. aku mencintaimu Appa…" kataku lirih.

"Kalau kau mempercayai bahwa Appa akan selalu di hatimu, kau akan merasa Appa benar-benar ada di sampingmu, Hae…" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke samping, ku lihat Lee HyukJae tersenyum di sampingku.

"HyukJae hyung?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Ya! Jangan kau panggil aku hyung! Kita hanya beda 6 bulan kan!"

"Ne HyukJae ah. Gomawo…" aku membalas senyumnya.

"HyukJae ah! Kau meninggalkan kami , " teriak SungMin hyung dari belakang. Aku menoleh, ku lihat SungMin hyung, Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berlari ke arah kami. Kemudian mereka duduk di sampingku. Hening…

"Keadaan Heechul hyung bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar?" tanyaku yang merasa nggak enak.

"Dia mengalami retak tulang di kaki," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Benarkah?" aku terkejut. Aku telah membuat Heechul hyung kecelakaan dan retak tulang. Ini salahku! Apa dia bisa ngedance lagi bersama kami? Mianhae hyung... "Ini salahku…"

"Tenanglah Hae, aku yakin Heechul hyung orang yang kuat.." ujar Yesung hyung sambil menatap ke laut.

"Ne, Donghae Hyung, kita hanya perlu mendoakannya…" tambah Ryeowook.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu ya?" kata SungMin hyung sambil memperlihatkan aegyonya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Aku… memiliki keluarga yang tulus menyayangiku… Appa, Umma, saengku dan Super Junior… Terimakasih Tuhan…

Aku mengeluarkan Handphone dan mengetik sms untuk Leeteuk hyung. 'Hyung… Tak usah menjemputku kemari, besok aku yang akan menyusulmu ke Seoul. Hati-hati ya hyung… Sampaikan maafku pada Heechul hyung."

Ku kirimkan sms itu dan mengajak Eunhyuk, SungMin hyung, Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pulang ke rumah.

*flashback end*

Aku kembali menatap laut yang kini mulai terlihat terang karena matahari telah terbit. Ku keluarkan dompet dari saku celanaku. Ku ambil foto Appa, ku sentuh kerutan-kerutan di pipinya. Appa sudah terlihat tua di foto ini. Foto ini... diambil pada saat orangtua Super Junior berkumpul. 8 Oktober, menjadi saat terakhirku melihat Appa...

Appa, aku sudah menyelesaikan SuShow 3 tadi malam. Selama 5 tahun terjun di dunia musik dan menggelar konser di sana-sini... Aku sebenarnya ingin melihat Appa duduk di antara tribun penonton, aku pasti akan membelikan tiket VVIP untuk Appa. Tapi...

Appa, kalau aku bisa berharap, aku ingin appa datang ke konserku walau hanya sekali… Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan airmataku agar nggak keluar lagi.

"Hae, gwaenchanna?" kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Ku buka perlahan mataku. Leeteuk hyung sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Ne hyung, wae? Kenapa kalian bisa kemari?" tanyaku heran.

"Eunhyuk tadi pagi kaget melihat tempat tidurmu sudah kosong. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, lalu Eunhyuk bilang, mungkin kau di pantai…" tambah Shindong hyung.

"Ku pikir kau menghilang Hae. Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali jangan menyusahkan kami dong, Hae… Gara-gara mencarimu aku harus bangun sepagi ini. Aku masih capek tau gara-gara kelar SuShow," kata Heechul hyung, wajahnya terlihat acuh tapi aku tau dia khawatir.

"Ahhh… Mianhae…" kataku.

"Kau merindukan Appa ya hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jujurlah Hae, aku nggak ingin kejadian seperti Hankyung dulu terulang. Aku ingin semua terbuka padaku. Jika ada masalah bicaralah, jangan diam saja, Aratso yeorobeun?"

Kami mengangguk. "Tapi kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk memperhatikan kami. Kami sudah besar, kami sudah tau waktu untuk tidur, nggak perlu lagi kau masuk ke kamar kami malam-malam untuk mengecek apa kami sudah tidur atau belum. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri," kata-kata Heechul hyung membuat kami semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wahhhh.. Heechul hyung! Sejak kapan kau perhatian sama Leeteuk hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyum piciknya.

"Aku bukan memperhatikannya! Aku hanya nggak ingin punya leader yang lemah dan sering collaps," Heechul hyung memehrongkan lidahnya. Kami tertawa melihat Heechul hyung yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Mokpo?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Ne.. Aku merindukan Appa, aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya…" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Mokpo!" kata Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba.

"Ehh? Tapi gimana dengan schedule kita?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku akan bilang pada manager hyung untuk mengosongkannya khusus untuk besok ^^" kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Benarkah hyung? Asyik liburaaaaann!" Sungmin hyung mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Dia terlihat bahagia. Bukan dia saja yang bahagia, kami semua terlihat bahagia. Ya… Kami pasti juga membutuhkan liburan kan? Untuk menghilangkan penat dari seluruh pekerjaan yang setiap hari harus dilalui.

Kami saling memeluk pundak dan berjajar menyambut matahari pagi dan ombak pantai. "Uri-neun SUPER JUNI—" "—OR!"

Terima kasih Tuhan, karena Kau mengirimkan keluarga seperti Super Junior, terimakasih Appa, karena kau lah yang memilihkan jalan ini. Terimakasih Super Junior, karena kalian telah menjadi keluargaku. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi…

Aku menyayangi kalian…

*end*

Talk ! Hehehe… Hmmm…. Pertama aku mau bilang buat chingu yang senantiasa membaca dan mereviews FF saya yang semuanya** ABAL… **Jeongmal gomawo yeorobeun.. FF ini ku buat untuk chingudeul yang selalu menguatkanku melalui comment-nya ^^ dan buat semua silent readers.. Please di reviews donkk ^^ kan aku butuh kritik dan sarannya ^^ hehe

Mind to reviews?

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
